All She Heard Was Jazz
by All In Red
Summary: Lying in his arms, sweat-coaxed body, she disappeared into slumber, and all she heard was the smooth sound of jazz. Small citrus ficlet. SoMa One-shot.


Lying in his arms, sweat-coaxed body, she disappeared into slumber, and all she heard was the smooth sound of jazz. Small citrus ficlet. SoMa

A/N: Request by [insert name] I got her victim to the SoMa shipping in three measly days...Now a days, she's Soul Eater centric, talking non-stop about it, whether it be about Soul and Maka, or even Death the Kid. Not too shabby, ne? I don't own Soul Eater. Rated M for mild content.

* * *

**I. All She Heard Was Jazz**

* * *

He pulled out, panting heavily on her skin. Falling on to the pillows beside her, he pulled her to his chest, feeling her soft pants against his flesh. He relished the moment, basking in their naked glory.

It was one of those nights where they both needed a release from life, and a dive into what they've lusted for all day. Now a days, the afreets were growing by the minute, each day stuffed with mission after mission. Only tonight was different though, their chance to have their own breaks. Which of course, was a pain to both, considering that meant less intimate moments and rare attempts for hot, passionate—

"Soul...?" Maka muttered, catching her breath. She traced her index finger over the scar on his torso. "We should sleep now, we have another task tomorrow..." Yawning, she got up to grab the discarded blanket, that lay next to a mess of their clothes, torn and penetrated. Yet he remained stubborn, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his company, purring into her ear. "We only have tonight, don't we? Another round _wouldn't_ hurt." He whispered in a sensual voice, knotting her stomach, the wet, unbearable feeling pooling between her legs.

"We have another big operation tomorrow. We'll need all the energy tomorrow if we're going to succeed." She lectured him, yet he flipped her over, trapping her under him. Being persistent, she struggled like fish out of water under his grasp, until she was able to kick him in the bull's eye, making him fall back. He however, wasn't wanting to leave the night as it is. "What a way to ruin the moment..." He mumbled. "C'mon, you know you want to."

"No. I'm going to sleep. Good night. You should too, if you know what's _good_ for you."

"You're such a killjoy when it comes to these things sometimes, he grumbled. He walked over to the stereo on his desk, the a mellow jazz tune omitting through the room. Irritated, she commented that he turn it down, yet he ignored her. "_Please_. _Let_. _Me_. _Sleep_. "

"Ask nicer, and maybe I'll reconsider turning it down."

"Pretty please?"

"C'mon Maka," Soul mumbled as he took his place beside her. "Unwind a bit. We only have tonight, y'know."

"I know that." She said, turning away from him. "Still, I'm just asking for simple things, yet you're ignoring me."

Soul chuckled at her claim, folding his arms over his head. "You're saying crazy things again."

"I'm not." She retorted. "I just asked you to sleep and to turn down the music."

"This will lull you to sleep," He mentioned. "And heck, I'll sleep when I feel like it."

"How can I make you sleep then?" She asked. "I won't fall asleep until you do."

"Because you care." He joked, rolling to his side. She whacked the back of his head using the infamous spine of the book she always keeps under her pillow, making him groan in pain. "Fuck..."

"Then sleep."

"I'll sleep if you're up for another round." He offered. This kid wasn't giving up until he got his candy.

Maka finally gave up, grunting as she straddled herself, their sexes warm, wet and aroused, making them moan at the contact. She ground against him, his length against her core. In a swift movement, he enveloped himself in her again, making her moan loudly. He went deep, the slow pace increasing into a rhythm that both could keep up in, both in sync, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. "I-I'm..."

In a frenzy, she felt him release, the warm feeling filling her as they both fell from their heights. He waited until they both calmed, collapsing beside her. Arms wrapped the petite girl into a warm embrace, her breathing rugged and hard. He let his lips trail on her forehead, making her sigh. "Soul," She muttered.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes drooping. Sleep was to take him for sure. She placed her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling herself into her guilty pleasure.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Duh. Of how many times do you ask that right after? No offense, but that cheesy crap can definitely ruin the moment..." He mumbled.

"So you don't love me, huh?"

"I never said that."

"I'm kidding," Maka chuckled, running her fingers over his body. "And besides, I'm just after the novel's suggestions."

"Well then," He grinned. "Don't believe everything you read." She pinched him for that, playfully. "Yeah, I love you too, Maka." She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, yet she rather focused on sleeping. Yet for some reason, it seemed that the tables had turned on her, for it seemed that she was still awake. "Soul?" She whispered, only to realize that he was sound asleep. Of course, it was rude that he would do something like that, but of course, she was the one that wanted him to sleep in the first place. Sleep was ready to claim her, her eyes closing. Lying in his arms, sweat-coaxed body, she disappeared into slumber, and all she heard was the smooth sound of jazz.

* * *

**If it was rushed, if it sounded rushed, I'm so sorry! But hey, my first somewhat lemon. My inspiration for this was... Actually not jazz, but rather after listening to the radio for about an hour. =_= **

**Yup, kind of off for something like this... but either way, until we meet again. Until I update ;) **


End file.
